A Death In The Family
by oxcaitymariexo
Summary: Just a little one-shot. Tony gets comforted after a phone call.


**Just a little one-shot. Still working on my other story, but this popped into my head and it didn't fit into where I was going with the other one. Always up for constructive criticism, but no flaming, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of NCIS. Or CBS. Or… well, I own some crappy furniture and a raggedy mini van, but that's about it. : )**

Tony slammed down his phone. He looked at the receiver for a few seconds, and then picked it up, slamming it a few more times. He jumped up, pushing his chair out of the way violently before kicking his desk. He looked around the room angrily, as if he wasn't sure why he was there. His teammates watched him and then looked at each other, eyebrows knit.

"Tony?" Ziva stood up, watching him cautiously. He shook his head at her and she sat back down. Gibbs crossed the bullpen and pushed Tony towards the elevator and inside. As soon as the doors were closed he flipped the switch.

"Ok, Dinozzo, what's the problem?" Gibbs waited patiently, arms folded. Tony made a fist, released it, made another one. He couldn't seem to find the words. He shook his head and turned, punching the wall, once hard and then again and again, softer. Finally, his fist stopped and he rested his head against the wall.

"I need the rest of the day off, Boss. I can't be here right now. I don't want to talk about it." Gibbs looked at him for a few moments, and then nodded.

"Go home, get yourself together." He turned the lift back on and headed back into the bullpen. Tony waited a moment and then followed him. He made a beeline for his desk, hastily gathering his things together. Ziva and McGee watched Gibbs return, then Tony. They exchanged a questioning look.

"Everything alright, Boss?" McGee asked cautiously.

"It will be once you get me that address, McGee." Gibbs gave him a look, telling him to get back to work. Tony headed for the elevator again. Ziva watched him and then jumped up to follow, sliding her body into the elevator right before the door shut. The look she received from Tony was not a pleasant one. She flipped the switch and crossed her arms. They stared at each other for a full minute before Tony turned away.

"Tony? Tony, what has happened? What is wrong?" She touched his shoulder tentatively and he pulled away. He was quiet for a few more moment before he finally replied, softly.

"It's my dad. He passed away this afternoon." He folded his arms across his chest and stared at the wall, fuming.

"Oh, Tony…" Her hand went to his shoulder again, and this time he let her, but he still couldn't meet her eyes.

"My stepmother called me. I've never even met her. Said her name was Rhonda. Last I knew he was dating a woman named Patty." He shook his head and gave an indignant little laugh. "Guess Rhonda's the last one I'll ever have to meet." He thought about this quietly for a moment, and then, "This stranger called to tell me that my dad dropped dead today. Heart attack. One minute they were having lunch, the next he was being pronounced dead at the hospital. Who knows where she even got my phone number. I probably wasn't even the first person she thought to call." He was so angry! His hands went to his head and he grabbed at his hair. Ziva pulled at his arms and he didn't let go at first. When he finally did, he shook her off.

"I just can't believe it, Ziva… He's just… gone. First my mom and now…" She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Again he tried to shake her off, but she was strong and she held on tighter this time. Finally he gave up and held her close. They slid down the wall to the floor and sat there for a few minutes, his head on her chest. He didn't even make one of the many jokes that crossed his mind. She stroked his head soothingly while he let a few silent tears slide down his face.

"I told him that I wanted a closer relationship. I _told_ him…" They sat that way for a little while, and then Ziva planted a small kiss on the top of his head.

"Your father is gone, Tony. But you are not. He was just a man, he did what he could and lived his life the best way he knew how. Go. Go say goodbye and make peace with him. And then come home because you will still have the friends and the people who care about you here. And you will still live your life the best way you can. You are a good man and he was your father and he must have had _something_ to do with that." They sat there a little longer and then Tony wiped his face on his sleeve and sat up. He looked over at her in mock suspicion.

"Ziva David, you wouldn't be trying to take advantage of my pain, would you? Because I'm feeling pretty emotional right now and I might just... oomph!" She punched him in the stomach lightly and laughed. They both stood up and she turned the elevator back on. She stepped out when the doors opened, and then turned to look at him. He gave her a small smile and a nod before they closed again. He would hop on the metro and go say goodbye to his father's body. And then he would come home and life would go on.

Ziva sat back down at her desk.

"Tony alright?" McGee asked. Both he and Gibbs were looking at her.

"He will be." And with that, she went back to work, typing away at her keyboard.


End file.
